The present invention relates to preparation of multi-coloured food products and particularly to products which are prepared with mixing and emulsification procedures and with an extrusion procedure.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 265 740 already relates to a process for preparing pieces, in which a meat emulsion is prepared by subjecting it to a heat treatment allowing coagulation of the proteins present. To obtain the coagulation, a certain content of proteins is required, which increases the cost of the starting raw materials.